disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pascal
Pascal is Rapunzel's pet chameleon and a supporting character in Disney's 2010 animated feature film, Tangled. Background As an infant, a small and defenseless Pascal would remain by his mother's loving side at all times. On a dark and stormy night, the two chameleons were attacked by a venomous snake. Though Pascal's mother was killed while fending off the snake, the sacrifice allowed Pascal time to reach for safety. Upon stumbling into a secluded forest, Pascal heard the voice of a young girl within a tower, and curiously climbed up its length. At the top, Pascal was attacked by the snake and suffered from its venomous bite, dying almost instantly. Fortunately, the young girl he had heard was Rapunzel, and she was able to use the healing magic of her hair to revive Pascal. Though at first timid, Pascal quickly warmed up to Rapunzel, and eventually revealed that he was on his own. Rapunzel, being alone most of the time herself, offered to have Pascal live with her, so that neither would have to be alone again. Pascal warmly agreed, and the two would remain together as best friends ever since. At adulthood, Pascal would continue to serve as Rapunzel's best friend and confidante. Aside from Mother Gothel, he was Rapunzel's only friend during her imprisonment within the tower. For reasons unknown, however, his residence was kept confidential, as Rapunzel advised him to go into hiding whenever Gothel was near. He is generally seen mounted on Rapunzel's shoulder, and is usually looked to whenever the princess is in need of guidance or motivation. Pascal doesn't speak, however, and only communicates through a broad range of facial expressions and body gestures. Personality Pascal is a true and loyal friend to Rapunzel. Even though he can't communicate verbally, it is clear that he is one of the driving forces in helping Rapunzel see that she needs to leave the tower. Pascal is constantly cheering her up, rooting her on, and refusing to allow her to take steps backwards. However, even though he cheers her on, he doesn't know much about the outside world either, and despite being just as excited as Rapunzel to experience it, he was originally just as afraid. Since he is a chameleon, he can change color, usually to express his mood with his colors. Being Rapunzel's only companion, Pascal has grown very protective of the lost princess, as seen when they first encounter Flynn Rider, as well as Maximus, and most notably seen during the climatic struggle with Mother Gothel in the end. The chameleon doesn't appear to attach well to those who harm Rapunzel in literally any way, showing no remorse for Gothel when she began aging to death, going as far as to tripping her out the tower entrance. Still, Pascal can be highly affectionate to those who seem worthy enough, as seen when Flynn falls for Rapunzel and vice versa; the chameleon showing sympathy and support of the relationship, despite originally seeing Flynn as only a means to seeing the world. This is seen again through the chameleon's newfound friendship with Maximus in Tangled Ever After. Appearances ''Tangled Pascal is first introduced playing hide and seek with Rapunzel. At this time it is shown that Pascal also wants Rapunzel to leave the tower but, due to Mother Gothel, seems impossible. Whenever Gothel appears, Pascal blends into the background to hide. Pascal also joins Rapunzel in her chores, playtime, and painting. When Pascal finally convinces Rapunzel to leave the tower, she is harshly screamed at by Gothel for having such a ridiculous dream. Along with Rapunzel, Pascal is heartbroken. When Rapunzel and Pascal are intruded by Flynn Rider (aka Eugene Fitzherbert), he becomes extremely protective and suspicious of him but eases up when he becomes their ticket out of the tower. During their adventure outside, Pascal constantly watches Eugene, but eventually warms up to the thief upon seeing the latter's initially selfish ways dissolve through his love for Rapunzel. After seeing the "floating lights", Rapunzel is manipulated by Gothel to believe Eugene had no feelings for her, and was only interested in receiving his satchel. As such, Pascal sadly joins her as she returns to the tower. When Rapunzel finally realizes who she really is, she confronts Gothel. After Gothel reveals her true colors, she ties Rapunzel and stabs Eugene. Pascal attempts to help but is kicked to the other side of the room by Gothel herself. When Pascal realizes Rapunzel must give up her freedom to save Eugene, he is saddened greatly. When Eugene cuts Rapunzel's hair taking away it's power, Mother Gothel ages and Pascal trips Gothel making her fall out the window and turns into dust during the long fall. As Rapunzel's crying tears save Eugene, Pascal joins Rapunzel and Eugene as they join the royal family. Tangled Ever After Maximus and Pascal are responsible for the loss of Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding rings when one of Pascal's stray petals falls into Maximus' nose. Maximus, who is holding the rings, then sneezes, causing the rings to rolled away and disappear. After having visions of everyone in attendance becoming upset at the loss of the rings and of an explosion destroying the entire kingdom, the pair then endeavor on a comedic journey to retrieve them. Maximus runs off to retrieve one of the rings while Pascal chases down the other. The journey ends up turning the entire kingdom (except the chapel) upside down, including the decorations and celebration process. In the end, they retrieve both rings and return just in time for to groom and bride to exchange the strangely clean rings (Pascal and Maximus are covered in tar when they snuck back in). After the ceremony is finished, Maximus and Pascal relax, but Maximus accidentally bumps a cart carrying a wedding cake, causing it to roll down the hall and out of sight. Just then, Eugene asks 'who wants a piece of cake?', causing Pascal and Maximus to freeze in fear. Tangled: Before Ever After Taking place after ''Tangled and before Tangled: Ever After, Pascal has joined Rapunzel as she settles herself into Corona's castle and reassumes her role as princess and heir to the throne. He joins Rapunzel in practically every endeavor, and is fully aware that she is feeling apprehensive toward her time-consuming duties as a royal, especially as her coronation to crown her an official princess nears. To ease some of Rapunzel's stress, her lady-in-waiting, Cassandra, offers to take Rapunzel over Corona's border wall to explore some of the outside world. Pascal, meanwhile, is told to stay behind and cover for Rapunzel's disappearance. During Rapunzel's absence, Eugene visits her bedroom to apologize for putting Rapunzel on the spot with a surprise, public proposal. Pascal uses some nearby objects to disguise himself as Rapunzel, though he accidentally exposes himself. Eugene tries to get answers, but receive none, instead teaming up with Pascal to keep Rapunzel's disappearance a secret from her father, King Frederic. When Rapunzel returns the next morning, Pascal and Eugene discover that the princess' 70-feet of magic hair has somehow returned, much to Pascal's delight. Pascal, Maximus, Eugene, and Cassandra help Rapunzel keep the hair a secret from her parents, until a band of pirates crash Rapunzel's coronation. Cassandra sends Pascal to alert Maximus, and the duo arrives onto the scene with the guards, just in time to defeat the pirates' leader Lady Caine. Unfortunately, King Frederic forbids Rapunzel from leaving Corona's borders without his permission, fearing the return of her hair will attract threats. Pascal sits alongside Rapunzel as she mourns the loss of her freedom, but both of their spirits are lifted once Eugene arrives to lighten the mood. Pascal then leaves the scene to give the two their privacy. ''Tangled: The Series Pascal appears in every episode of the animated TV series thus far, generally playing a supporting role as Rapunzel's sidekick, assistant, confidante and conscience. In "Pascal's Story", Pascal longs to spend quality time with Rapunzel again, but her busy social and professional lives gets in the way of this repeatedly. Eventually, the two manage to set up a dinner date, but this is also ruined, as Rapunzel's duties kept her busy beyond the time of their date. Heartbroken and feeling his place in Rapunzel's life is lost, Pascal leaves the castle and returns to the tower. Rapunzel panics at the realization that Pascal is gone, and a search throughout the castle ensues for him. The search eventually takes her to the tower, where she finds Pascal in battle with the snake that killed his mother. The two are able to defeat him, however, and a relieved Rapunzel embraces her friend. It is then that Pascal is reminded of Rapunzel's love for him, and the fact that no one could take his place in her heart. During the epilogue, Rapunzel is shown carrying out her busy schedule, but with Pascal by her side the entire time. Cameos An emoticon version of Pascal appeared in the ''Tangled entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. A silhouetted Pascal can be seen on one of the medals on the wall of Chief Bogo's office in Zootopia. Video games ''Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure Pascal appears in the ''Tangled based stage of Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure. One task, in particular, focuses on him, where Rapunzel asks the player to find a missing Pascal during their trip to Corona. This task returns once they arrive in the kingdom. According to Rapunzel, it was all a game of hide-and-seek to the chameleon. ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Pascal also makes an appearance in ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, alongside Rapunzel, featured as one of the captive Disney characters and victims to the scheme of Mizrabel. Other games Pascal was part of the Rapunzel add-on costume in Disney Universe. Pascal is mentioned in the ''Disney INFINITY'' series, when Rapunzel asks him if the new world she is in is beautiful. Disney Parks Disneyland Resort In California, Pascal is seen as a part of the Disney Princess decor in Mickey's Soundsational Parade. Walt Disney World Resort In Epcot, during the film's promotion, Pascal was seen watching the Rapunzel tower display in World Showcase. In the Magic Kingdom, Pascal and other chameleons like him can be seen hidden throughout Fantasyland's Tangled-themed pavilion. Pascal also appears on the Tangled-themed float in the Magic Kingdom's Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade. He is also featured on Rapunzel's spell card for Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Hong Kong Disneyland In Hong Kong, Pascal is seen inside the walk-through attraction Fairy Tale Forest. In this attraction, there is a scene dedicated to the animated feature Tangled. There are also hidden Pascals located in different corners of the forest, waiting guests to discover. Shanghai Disneyland Pascal appears on the Tangled-themed float in Mickey's Storybook Express parade. He also appears on Rapunzel's wall mosaic and wall carving inside of Enchanted Storybook Castle. Gallery Trivia *The name "Pascal" comes from the Latin word "paschalis", which translates as (relating to) Easter. This came from the Hebrew word "pesach", which refers to the Passover. *Pascal is actually based on a real chameleon, owned by one of the workers. The day the directors were trying to find a name, the worker said she named her chameleon Pascal, so they took the name. *During the opening to the movie, a small plush green chameleon that closely resembles Pascal is seen on Rapunzel's mobile. *It is never explained how Rapunzel met Pascal until the episode "Pascal's Story" of Tangled: The Series. *Pascal for some reason is depicted with fixed eye sockets. Actual chameleons have eye sockets completely independent from their skulls and are therefore mobile. *Pascal serves a similar role as being a friend and protective sidekick to Rapunzel as Flit did for Pocahontas. *Due to his small size and green color, Pascal is often miscalled a "frog" by Flynn. However, it should be noted that Flynn is probably aware of the fact that Pascal is a chameleon, but nevertheless calls him a frog, just to spite Rapunzel. **Ironically, Rapunzel mistook him for a frog when they first met. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tangled characters Category:Royalty Category:Silent characters Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Lizards Category:Article of the week Category:Animated characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Orphans Category:Musicians Category:Those brought back to life Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters